When We Collide
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Jamesx Lily. James Potter has been in love with Lily Potter since the moment he laid eyes on her. While struggling through Magic,Pranks,Acne and Homework, Can James prove to Lily than she was wrong about him all along? Lots of Fluff.
1. The sorting ceremony - Part 1- James

**Hi, it's me again. Maddi. This is a joint fic, so I'll be posting one chapter, and my friend (Cattie13) will post the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy. :D**

Walking into the Great Hall was the most terrifying thing ever. Fourth five or so so other students were walking in front of, and behind me, all gripping on to someone else for support. First day was the hardest, my dad had always told me that. So, once this godforsaken ceremony was over and the Feast began, I'd finally be able to breath again.

My parents would kill me if I got put into Slytherin. I mean, hufflepuff they could deal with, but Slytherin... No. Especially with all the uproar about this Voldemort bloke.

The large group of first years, at Professor McGonagal's request, shuffled awkwardly towards the front of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled at us. "Welcome,back to another Magical Year at Hogwarts, and,welcome,for the first time, to our first years. Before the Feast can begin, we must,of course sort you into your houses." As he said this, Professor McGonagal had placed a dusty old hat on a wooden stool.

My parents had told me what this was. The sorting hat.

The whole hall remained silent as the hat began to sing.

After it's delightful tune, the hall erupted in applause, and eagerly awaited their new house members.

McGonagal gave a stern smile as she started to unravel a large roll of parchment.

"Narcissa Black." She called.

Narcissa stalked slowly to the stool, looking as though it might eat her if she wasn't nice to it. The hat was placed onto her head, and it pondered for a moment. It started muttering to itself before loudly proclaiming "SLYTHERIN."

She skipped off the platform with with a massive smile on her face as she sat behind a third year boy.

"Bellatrix Black." McGonagal called. I knew of the Black sisters, my parents often talked of their family as if they were filth. This usually meant they were Followers of Voldemort.

This girl walked to the front and sat, legs crossed on the stool, with a malicious grin on her face. The hat bearly kissed her head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

"Sirius Black." He walked up with a big smile on on his face. I couldn't recall my parents telling me about a brother.

The hat sat on top of his wavy, chin length black hair. He did resemble Bellatrix. It mumbled to itself for a moment before proudly shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped. Except the slytherin's of course.

Several more students got up, being sorted into various houses, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Remus Lupin, Alice Someone and Frank Long,something, all being sorted into Gryffindor.

Aswell as the black sisters, Lestrange, Snape and McNair were also sorted into Slytherin.

Several others, all of whom I had forgotten the names of,were sorted Into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

I almost had a heart attack when McGonagal called "James Potter."

I sheepishly walked to the front of the room. The stool seemed to creek when I sat on it,and it seemed every house was hoping I be put with them. I flashed the whole room a great nervous smile. The other first years that had been sorted all seemed to smile back as the ragged hat Sat on my head.

"Hmmm..." the hat seemed to whisper to no one at all. "Brave... very brave. Ambitious too, Loyal. Wit, humour. All desirable in certain houses I see..." The hat seemed to pause..."I got it. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into hoots and hollers, as I walked with a massive smile on my face to sit next to Sirius. I said my hellos, and then looked towards the Slytherin table. Bellatrix twisted her lips into a sickening smile. Observing the mischievous gleam in her eye, I hardly noticed the girl that had sat next to me. As Dumbledore called that the feast had began, I turned to look at the girl that had sat next to me.

And the whole world stopped.

She had gorgeous green eyes and a mass of Firey red hair. She smiled and it sent the one nervous butterfly that remained from the sorting ceremony into thousands, telling me I needed to get close to this girl no matter the cost.

I must have looked weird. I had just turned to this girl and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

I stuck my hand out. "Hi,I'm james." I said with a smirk.

I was overjoyed as she shook my hand smiling, "hi,I'm Lily."

"And I..." Said a low and happy voice,"Am Sirius."

Reluctantly, I turned away from the beautiful flame that had my heart and mind captured, to the face of Sirius Black. Usually the long wavy hair wouldn't work,but on him it did. Don't worry, I'm straight, but this guy was extremely handsome.

"Wow. Dude,I'm just looking to make friends." He joked. I laughed at him and said, "Names Potter. James Potter." I'd seen it on some muggle Film thing once at a cinema. Lily laughed as I said this, Sirius gave me a slightly confused smile.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore Bellowed,waving his hand to reveal piles of Delicious food.

"Let it indeed." The boy who I remembered as Remus muttered and I laughed.

He gave me an awkward smile. I don't think people were supposed to hear that.

XXXXXXXX

A good hour later, when I couldn't possibly take another bite of food, McGonagal stood up and lead the Gryffindor's to our common room.

The whole building fascinated me. The way the paintings spoke, the stair cases moved and the ghosts danced. It must have been a hell of a lot more interesting for muggle borns. After all,I'd seen most of these before.

We reached a door/painting with a picture of a rather overweight lady.

"Caput Draconus." McGonagal muttered, allowing the door to swing open. We walked into the common room, which was richly decorated in reds and golds. It was cosy and looked like a perfect place to huddle while pretending to do homework.

"Girls, up the stairs and left into your dormitories. Boys,the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Your Your rooms each fit five people. Your belongings are at your designated bed. Do not move your things. We will know. I suggest you use this night to get to know your roommates. Please, do not leave your common room tonight. You'll be given a real tour tomorrow." Our head of house nodded,and left the room,shutting the door behind her.

The whole room stood silently for a few moments,and hating the tension, I yelled, "Last one up the stairs has to kiss Dumbledore." And the whole house ran up the staircase at once.

Sirius reached the top first,followed by Remus, Frank and I.

A few of the others ran and met us at the top, laughing as Peter finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on Dumbledore's Lover. We have unpacking to do." Sirius said, patting Peter on the back. Peter just huffed as he wandered into the first room with everyone else.

The five beds in that room had the belongings of Potter,James, Black, Sirius, Longbottom, Frank, Lupin,Remus and Pettigrew, Peter.

Relieved to kind of sort of know the people I'd be sharing a room with for the next seven years, I collapsed onto my bed,thinking of the possibilities.

**So, what did you think?**

**I can't promise the next update, because Its Catherine's turn. A few reviews might nudge her to update sooner though. :) **


	2. The sorting ceremony - Part 2- Lily

"Hello there *insert creepy sloth face* I'm Catherine :) I know my chapter isn't as long as Maddi's but ill make it up to you by doing an extra long one next time, okay? Don't eat me. Byee have fun reading Maddi's awesome chapter next!"

There had been nothing more frightening, than getting up in front of all the students in Hogwarts to be placed into my house, today. I'm so glad I was put into Gryffindor though, my new friend Alice would be with me so I wasn't completely alone. I'm afraid if I was put into any other house I would simply be too shy to say anything to the people I would share my room with, speaking of which, I am currently sharing a room with Alice, Morwenna, Dorcas, and Kathleen. They were all so nice and soon got me out of my shell enough to see the insanity I hid so well. Just to clarify I'm not insane.. I'm simply much to hyper and like the oddest of things it's hard to think of another fitting word. To match my hidden craziness I had unruly, dark, red curly hair, please don't think that when I say curly I mean a slight wave to it. Oh no, I'm talking hair that has a striking resemblance to Princess Merida of the Disney film brave. Another trait of mine, I love Disney and always will. Although I do disagree with most of the concepts that a girl must be the damsel in distress.. No thank you! I'm not one to be screaming and calling for my knight I'm shining armour, even if the prospect of a certain arrogant looking boy does come to mind. Potter. He seemed sweet when we first talked but then he and another admirably handsome boy, Sirius, joked at others expense and that just drew the line for me. What right do they have to laugh at over people when they aren't so charming themselves?

"What about you Lily?" A voice snapped me out of my inner rant, I glanced up to see who it belonged to and found Kathleen staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" I gave her my best innocent mile so she wouldn't be curious and it seemed to wrk but she kept her eyes on me a while longer before replying.

"What do you think of the Potter lad?" She repeated to me as if I were a bit slow although she had that look in her eye like she knew exactly what id been thinking about mere minutes before.

"Bloody infuriating to say the least!" Biting my lip after as a nervous habit while I thought about that insufferable boy and his mischievous friends. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. The founding prank

The first fortnight seemed to fly over. We'd attended (most of) our lessons and (usually) got there on time, and in the short time I'd been there, Remus, Sirius and Peter seemed to become like brothers. At the moment, we were planning our first ever prank. Granted, thinks one wasn't brilliant, but I knew with the help of the rest of these guys we'd be pulling pranks every other day.

Lily, the beautiful girl that had sat next to me on our first day, had tried her best not to talk to me. Or, that's how she made it look. Every time she walked into a room, my stomach did cartwheels and my mind told me I should go talk to her. Every time I approached her, however, she just walked away.

Sirius and I were sat in the library, re-reading the spell that was needed for our first prank. We had the incantation memorised, but we were having some trouble with our wrist movement.

"I think I got it,mate." Sirius said. I gave him a nod and stood up, ready to go and wreck havoc.

Remus and Peter walked towards us, smiling smugly.

"Right. Is everyone ready for this?" I asked, and,in turn, each of us nodded. "Lets do this!" And Remus and Peter both ran towards the common room,us slowly trailing behind them.

"Think they'll manage it?" Sirius asked.

"They have to clear everyone out of the common room, it shouldn't be too hard." I said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

Nevertheless, ten minutes later a mob of Gryffindor's came running out of the tower to see a wand duel between a slytherin and a Hufflepuff, that wasn't actually taking place.

Remus and Peter ran off with the rest of the Gryffindor's, so as not to arouse suspicion. I walked slowly, with Sirius in tow, towards the portrait of the fat lady.

Pulling out my wand, I whsipered,"Tarantellagra." The portrait knew what was coming, as she started to dance.

Sirius and I burst into a fit of laughter, thoroughly amused at our first successful prank. We pulled each other into a bro hug and high fived. We ran back down to the library, while the Gryffindor's made their way back to a door that wouldn't open. Remus and Peter would join us in just a moment.

But, after five minutes, no one came. This wasn't right.

"Where the hell are they?!" I asked.

"We should go and check it out." Sirius decided, standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

Cautiously, we headed for the common room, and found exactly what we expected. A bunch of people crowding around the door. Except, instead of laughing at the Dancing fat lady, they all appeared to be worried or angry. I walked slowly through the crowd towards Alice, Marlene and Dorcas.

"What's going on?" I asked, desperate to know what had gone wrong.

"Whoever Jinxed the door has locked Morwenna and Lily inside the common room! They can't get out, and none of the teachers are anywhere to be seen!"

My heart stopped. I'd trapped Lily inside the Common room. Oh God, she'd never forgive me me for this.

Sirius grabbed my cloak sleeve and dragged me away, where we couldn't be overheard.

"How brilliant is this?! We trapped people inside! And what's better yet, we can't be blamed!it's the perfect crime!"

Sirius was greatly enjoying his first mischievous success, and was giddy. I,on the other hand, was dying inside. How on earth would I explain this to her?

"LILY!" I heard Alice shout.

Lily ran straight towards her and they hugged. What I would give to be Alice right now...

"James mate, you're starting." Sirius nudged me and dragged me into our room, where Frank and Remus were already sitting.

"Well... " Remus said "that was a bust."

And I wholeheartedly agreed with him.

**Sorry, it's short. Please, enjoy Catherine's fandabydosey chapter next!:D**

**- Maddi.**


End file.
